The Saviors Guide
by circusmonster
Summary: A bored angel tries to get rid of his boredom when one day he finds something interesting. He finds an insane asylum for adolescence that cures his boredom and in that hospital the angel saw six kids name Maka, Crona, Soul, Kid, Patti, and Liz that changed his view on humans and thanks to them he realizes that humans are more than they seem.


**Hi guys! This is my new story and I have more information about it on the bottom, and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Here's the first thing you have to know about humans: they lie, a lot. They are surprisingly very good at it, it even took me a while to see through all of their lies. However, they do much more than just lying so at first I did not see why we had to protect them. I didn't see any potential or good in them, and as an effect of that I did a very crummy job in protecting them. Now that I look back I regret it greatly. If you only learn one thing from reading this I want you to remember humans are more than they seem.

After a year of wandering around watching humans with boredom I found something that looked very intriguing. It was a mental hospital for teens. Every single one of them was special in their own way, but six of them seemed to captivate my mind. They were all severely broken by the humans that they surrounded themselves by and seemed so fragile as if they were delicate China that would break at the smallest impact.

There were three girls, their names were Maka, Liz, and Patti. "Anorexic Liz" was thin and wiry. Starved of food, but filled with hate. "Stressed Maka" looked like any other normal girl, but if you looked behind her smile you'd see it. You'd see the angry red scratches on her skin as trying to get rid of the stress caused by the pressure to be great and be nothing like her father. And "Bipolar Patti" had anger rages like no other that would terrify people senseless and then would isolate her self away.

The other three were all boys names Soul, Kid, and Crona. "Schizophrenic Crona" was consumed with all the words that judged every one of his actions. "Death The Kid" had no sense of reality and believed he was A Grim Reaper. And "Transgender Soul" was biologically a female who hid his insecurities behind his coolness.

What you may not believe is that these kid are more than their illness. Anorexic Liz in not Anorexic Liz she is Liz that has Anorexia. Just as the rest of them are. They are not their disorder they are themselves. Maka has Acute stress disorder, Patti has Bipolar Disorder, Crona has Schizophrenia, Kid has Delusional Disorder, and Soul is Transgender.

I saw these five first and is probably why I grew so attached to them. I first saw Soul outside with nurses watching his every move. He was a very small boy with pale skin and beautiful red eyes. He was at that time screaming it surprised me that such a small person could make such a loud noise. His screams weren't any thing coherent from what I could tell. I think he was just yelling to get rid of his frustrations. He was frustrated because to the nurses and doctor he was a she and no one besides the other patients respected that. So for five minutes he continue to yell until is voice gave out and he fell to the ground biting his lips that were already full of scabs. After letting him cool off a bit the nurses guided him back inside.

I met Maka second. She came out almost as suddenly as Soul left. She ran out scratching her arms like crazy and as she continued I could see blood start to fall. That is when the nurses ran out and grabbed her arms in trying to stop her. As they tried to restrain her she started to kick and fight back. However as she realized she was not gonna get out she screamed at them. "Let go of me! I need to finish first" She roared. "Please." she mumbled and tears fell out of her eyes. After the nurses guided Maka back inside I was curious about what would happen to her and followed them inside.

However, once I got in I automatically got distracted with all the chaos. There were so much noise; people were screaming, chattering, and random ear screeching noises. As I searched for Maka again my eyes landed on Kid. He was griping his neck very tightly and for a second I was worried that he was trying to strangle himself. He has a pained look on his face and it looked like he was trying to push back a bad memory, as I watched him I wondered what was running through his mind. He shifted his hand a bit to the right I saw a gigantic scar running across his throat.

After watching him for quite some time after trying to see what was going on with his mind with no success I heard a loud thump to my left. It was some on the ground with the biggest goofiest smile I had ever seen. The nurses tried to get him to stand and threatened to take away his privileges, but he continued to lye there with that smile on his face. It was as if the whole world could be blown to pieces and he wouldn't care. This was Crona. "Its okay, It's okay she told me everything would be okay." He said very slowly.

Finally after a few minutes of trying they got Crona to get up and guided him to his room, but not without him struggling. I followed after, but not before looking behind me at Kid to see him still staring at the ground with his hand around his throat. Looking back ahead I realized I got lost forgetting that this place was basically a grand maze. I had no clue where the other pink haired kid was so continue to adventure by myself.

* * *

**Hello guys please comment on whether I should continue this story or not! This story is kinda in the same world as my story Angel Act and that is also where I got the idea for this story so if you like this one and if I don't continue it you should read the other one. If I do get enough comments to continue I'll update at least every week. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
